


Give Jerry A Bloody Nose

by Anonymous



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BBC Ghosts - Freeform, Cap/Havers, Caphavers, Capvers, Gen, Happy Ending, Havers - Freeform, Lieutenant Havers - Freeform, M/M, Protective Havers, Protectiveness, The Captain - Freeform, The Captain is Autistic (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Havers, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers - Freeform, William Havers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a modern AU, Havers is fed up with seeing Cap mistreated by a partner who doesn't understand his autism. After watching him be berated for a public meltdown from a distance, he intervenes...Inspired by deductress' lovely one-shot "Boyfriend #8".
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Give Jerry A Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Implied negative verbal response to an autistic meltdown. Mild violence out of protectiveness for someone. Brief mention of bullies. Nothing graphic or explicit, but just a heads-up! :)
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful deductress for inspiring this and for giving me the confidence to post it! Your work is incredible. Please go and check her fics out if you haven't already! Thank you also to wheels and Nan for their input on the dialogue and plot and neverending support!

Havers pulled Cap aside. "Why do you let him treat you like that?" he asked, rage unintentionally seeping into his tone.

"I- like what? I don't know what you're bally talking about!" Cap said, his expression moving from ashamed to defensive, and then back to shame again. He scanned Havers' face which was looking at him in expectation of a decent answer and fumbled for an explanation. "It's my fault for being so gosh-darned difficult. That's why people can't bear to be around me…". He cast his eyes to the ground to avoid looking at him for a moment longer.

"'Difficult'?" Havers asked incredulously. "I've never seen you be 'difficult' about anything."

Cap slowly raised his gaze once more to Havers' shoulder, not daring to look the other man directly in the face again yet. As Havers fought the urge to reach out and comfort him, sympathy drew across his features - but Cap didn't see this. "And I sure know I can bear being around you - in fact, I rather enjoy being in your company. I think it's _his_ lack of understanding that's the problem…". He shot the back of Jerry's head a steely glare. There was a pause. "I'm going to talk to him." he asserted, and before Cap could put an arm out to halt him he had turned sharply on his heel and was striding off.

Cap's eyes widened in fear and he stood frozen to the spot. He watched apprehensively as Havers approached his partner and a stance of confrontation overtook his figure. Jerry was apparently trying to defend himself. Whilst Cap couldn't hear what was being said, he looked on as Jerry drew up to match Havers' height and appeared affronted at his actions being challenged. It was the first time he'd seen his partner look so unsure, yet angry. Perhaps he'd met his match.

Havers saw red in the sneering face before him as he called him out for his behaviour. Jerry was being uncooperative. A fiery spark shot through Havers as the man retorted back at him in defiance and, before he could stop himself, his fist was pelting through the air towards him.

His knuckles hit him square on the nose with a crunch. Havers recoiled in surprise as his hand made contact. It had been a split-second decision that he hadn't even been aware of making. Of course, this had happened before when he'd been a mere boy of 11, standing up to some bullies picking on a meek classmate in the playground, but it still caught him off-guard. He'd made a promise to himself that day not to let it to happen again - especially not now as a fully-grown adult.

Timid and in shock, Cap's partner clapped a hand to his throbbing nose. Havers took a step back, glancing down in alarm at his curled first before looking up to briefly inspect the damage he'd caused. He felt no shame - a sense of justice washed over him, and he turned away. It might not have been the right course of action morally, but he'd bally well deserved it.

Nobody heard a weak-kneed Cap in the distance mutter "Thank you." under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a fic on here and am rather nervous if I'm honest, so please be kind with any comments! <3


End file.
